Ice Ninja Redux
by Crimson Lion
Summary: Naruto is taken by Kushina to the Village within the ICe where she finds out that unlike her clan he can control fire and magma thanks to the sealing.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto : Ninja of ice

At the Gate of Konoha

Two figures could be seen walking toward, both of them wearing blue cloaks covering their faces, the guard at the gate stood in front of them

"Halt state you name and your business" one of them said

"We do not have to answer to the likes of you we are here to see the Hokage" one replied having a masculine voice

"Then you will not pass" the other guard moved into a fighting stance

"Brother we don't have time for this we must see Sarutobi" the other cloaked figure stated with a feminine voice that pleaded to hurry

"Yes sister" with that the figure raised his hands and a blue orbs form and shot at the two guards enveloping them in a mist of ice

"You did not kill them did you brother" to which the other shook his head

"Just frozen in a block up to their necks" with that the two walked passed the guards and walked toward the tower. Back at the Gate the mist disappated and reveal the two guards shivering because the were encased in a solid block of ice

In his office Sarutobi was cursing his predecessor while hiding behind a mountain of paperwork

"Damn you Minato you just had to do that justu" he muttered "Couldn't let me talk your place no you were the acting hokage you had to protect your village" then he snorted "I think you just wanted to get out of this paperwork" he chuckled until he felt a familiar presence outside his door he turned and looked at the crib holding baby Naruto

:well little guy I guess your mother and uncle are here to pick you up I hope she doesn't blame me for your dad's death" at that moment the doors opened revealing the two cloaked figure from the gate

"Sandaime-sama it is a pleasure to see you despite the circumstance" the feminine voice stated with sadness

"I was willing to take his place but he was just to damn stubborn" he stated clenching his fist regretting not taking Minato's place until hearing the female chuckle he look at her confused.

At this moment the figures removed their cloaks, the women was simply astounding her eyes were the brightest green her hair went to her mid back and was red but shined vibrantly she was wear shimmering kage robe and on her head was the traditional hat with the kanji for Ice on it

The second figure was a man about the same age as the women but had different clothing his hair was jetblack and his eye were a dark more navy blue some would say black if they took a quick look. His clothing consisted of black skintight pants and shirt with a belt that had straps that went up over his shoulders(AN think sub zero in MK2)

"**Kushina-sama I know…" was all the old man got out until she raised her hand silencing him**

**"Please Sarutobi do not use sama you were the one that married Minato and I" she smiled warmly at the old man "And I know for a fact Minato considered you family"**

**Sarutobi smiled and chuckled "I take it that you are here for your son" motioning to the crib which Kushina walked over and peered in. when she looked at the baby she put on a smile only a mother could make, a smile that radiated love and concern.**

**"He has his father hair" she said looking at the young blond **

**"And his eyes Kushina-san" the old man motioned to his eyes whose were the same cerulean blues as her husband which made her smile even more.**

**All this time Kusina brother was standing near the door wondering what his sister was talking about until she motioned him over to the crib **

**"Meiyu come here and meet your nephew" she smiled **

**The man simply shrugged and walked over personally he had no idea this child would change his life for the better as he peered over the crib his cold expression softened alittle not that the old man noticed but his sister sure did **

**'_hmm he has not soften his face since our brother abandoned the village for sho khan' _****she thought as she turned and picked up Naruto ****_'maybe you are the one to melt his heart of ice my son' _****her thoughts were brought to and end by the voice of the third **

**"This is my baby brother Meiyu who is the new Sub Zero of our village" the said man scowled at the term baby but soften when Naruto giggle and cooed at his facial expressions**

**'So where shall you take him" he asked **

**"We will take him back to the village hidden with in the Ice" she replied "there we shall see if he has me and my brother bloodline limit" **

**"Ah yes the control over Ice" he smiled "Well I wish you a pleasant journey I just have one favor to ask"**

**"Let me guess you want him to be brought back to take the genin exam here when he is twelve" she chuckled seeing the old man's jaw dropped to the floor **

**"H…How did you know" he stammered **

**"Come on I know Minato would love for his son to be both a ninja of the leaf and one of Ice" she smiled "Don't worry we will have him back for the genin exam when he is twelve" the old man smiled and nodded then walked over to the safe and opened it pulling out the scroll **

**"This was Minato forbidden scroll I would like you to take it" which she shook her head **

**"No when naruto comes back then we will collect it but I would rather have it here for the time being" with that she turned and started towards the door she stopped and looked back at the hokage and smiled "It was great seeing you again Old Man" which made the third chuckle and with it they were gone **

**'_Naruto you will have the love and acceptance you deserve with your mother and Uncle'_**as he turned back to his desk to finish _'sadly the people here will not accept you since they are ignorant' _he sighed as he watched the two figures walk out of the village

As Karei and Meiyu were nearing the gates out of Konoha with their hoods up hiding their faces they stopped and snorted

"You can come out now we know you are there" soon after saying that two ninjas came and landed in front of them with kunai drawn in an instance Meiyu was in front of her in a defense stance

One of the ninja had silver hair that seems to defy gravity his headband was tilted and was covering his left eye

"Where are you going with sensei child" he asked with a voice full of malice he was not going to let the hero let alone his sensei child which he was going to train when he got out of the academy

the second ninja had a purple hair and the mask of a cat

"Yes where are you taking the hero of this village' the second one asked with equal malice they both were willing to fight to get naruto back

Meiyu was about to launch an attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder looking back he saw a smile on her face and stood down and moved to the side

"Why kakashi I never knew you care" she stated mockingly smirking

Kakashi's eyes widened when the realization hit him

"K K …Kushina-sama is that you" he stuttered out

With that she removed her hood and revealed herself His eyes widen as he fell to his knees

"I almost attacked my senseis wife what have I become" still shocked at the woman before him was his sensei wife that he almost attack which was met with a slap across his face

"Oh snap out of it" she yelled "you were just protecting my son you had no idea it was me which by the way I thank you for protect him but I taking him with me to my village"

Kakashi smiled and turned to his partner "Neko stand down this is naruto's mother" the other ninja named Neko eyes bugged out

"Y..you mean she…" which was answered with a nod she feel down bowing and saying sorry like there was no tomorrow until he hear her chuckle

"No need to be sorry Neko-san I glad some people in this village see my son as naruto and not the Kyuubi who by the way is also a victim here" she smiled

"WHAT" they shouted

"Orochimaru cast a strong genjutus on Kyuubi that made him think that orochimaru had killed his mate and kit when they are safe at my village" she said

"So it was orochimaru I should have known he hated that sensei was chosen as yondaime instead of him" shaking his head they stood up "hopefully Neko and I can visit when we can to see how naruto is doing" which the received a nod

"Well I would not say that I will request that you and kakashi here be sent to my village every once and awhile to teach naruto about leaf and its history" this new caused the two shinobi to smile greatly they bowed and then left jumping to the roofs back to their respective homes.

"Sister do you think it is wise to trust them they could have been lying to us" which she shook her head negatively

"No Meiyu I could tell that they weren't kakashi was my husband's student and Neko has a pure heart I could tell they were speaking the truth" she replied with that the left Konoha

_3 days later_

Meiyu and Karei were nearing the gates of the Village hidden in Ice when they were met by two ninja in blue battle gear landed in front of them

"Yondaime-sama you have return is that your son the container of Kyuubi no Kitsune" one on their left asked

"Yes Ice this is my son Naruto" she replied with a smile the said ninjas walked up and remove their masks to reveal two women

"He is so precious he looks like his father" the other ninja said with a sweet tone then realized what she said and began apologizes until Kushina raised her hand silencing her which she fear would be a punishment

"No apologies needed Frost I understand and agree but I am fully intent of getting my husband back from Shinigami" this statement caused the girls eyes to widen to the size of dinner plates

"H..H…How?" they stuttered

"By releasing the Kyuubi and signing it as the guardian of my clan" she replied with determination in her voice, which caused the two kunochis to gasp

"But he will probably destroy the village if released" they protested

"You all know that orochimaru placed a genjutus on him and since the sealing he has been released of it" which confirmed by them nodding "Well I am going to confront Kyuubi with this offer with Shinigami beside me"

With that the two girls did what all do in receiving too much surprises in one moment they fainted to which Meiyu sighed and shook his head

"Why did I get stuck with them what did I do to deserve them" he looked at his sister who shrugged

"Hey don't look at me like that please you asked for them since they were the best of the best in their class" causing her brother to blush "oh was their another reason you choose them" making him blush even deeper shade of red

"Cough well let get this over with" he said walking over the two kunochi into the village leaving his sister shaking her head at her brother chuckling she knew he was a closet pervert but respected women non the less which got him respected in their village even though they knew he was a closet pervert

"I got to get you a girlfriend bro" she said as she followed him into the village

an hour later the two Kunochi woke up and went to find they were alone and went into the village

As they near the temple Kushina face showed more and more determination she wanted to get her husband back

Once they entered the temple the set naruto down on the ceremonial table and took there places at his head and feet with a nodded they started flashing through hand signs after 60 hand signs the slammed their hands onto the ground as a blue seal glowed as they shouted

"Shinigami summoning jutus!!!" which Kushina proceeded to shout

Shinigami, Kami get your asses down here NOW!!! And bring that no good stubborn husband of mine!!!" subzero smirked Minato was going to get it

Up In Heaven

Kami and the Shinigami looked at each other and thought the same thing _'Fuck she is pissed'_ behind them slowing backing away was a smiling Minato dressed in his fourth hokage attire

"Well you two seem very busy at the moment so I am going to go over here and…" he turn to run but was stop when Kami grabbed his collar

"Oh no you are coming with us you made this mess you are paying for it" with that the three teleported to the temple

Back on earth

Kushina was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor leaning against the wall subzero was sweating he knew when his sister tapped her foot she was pissed and the object of her anger was going to get it BIG time just then two bright orbs one was larger the light fill the room and then died away revealing three men

The first was dress in black with a hood that covered his face two red eyes stared with a coldness that promise pained on the top of his head two horns protruded outward through the hood while the other man was glowing pure white with white hair he eyes held a promise of bliss and happiness and was calming. Behind them was a very nervous Minato Namikaze slowing creeping away trying not to be seen. Noticing this the two gods side step revealing him. Feeling the killer intent he slowly turned around to meet with the angry face of his wife

"Hehehe umm Hello honey" rubbing the back of his head knowing the pain he was going to feel if he came back to the land of the living

"OH DON'T YOU HELLO HONEY ME DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE VILLAGERS WOULD DO TO NARUTO IF I DID NOT GET THERE IN TIME!!!" she screamed at her dead husband which scared the two gods

"Hehehe worship him as a hero" then dropped his head in defeat "No I was being too optimistic I am sorry honey I had hoped better from my village guess I was a fool huh"

Kushina sighed she knew he was he was sorry "Lets just get this over with I pound you when you get a physical body" with that she slumped to the ground and Kami and Minato disappeared

"Lets just hope that Kyuubi is free from the genjutus that hebi-teme put on him" subzero said as he laid his sister on the bench with a pillow under her head

Naruto Mindscape

Kyuubi was sitting in his cage berating himself for the attack he had made on leaf **"Man what a fool I let myself get caught into a genjutus and believe it**" pacing in his cage he looked out his bar **"well I guess to make up for it I help this kid out since I took his father" **he pouted

"uh hmm" he heard a voice turning he saw kami

"**Great I guess you are here to make me feel worse than I already am right kami"** he looked away

"Actually I am here to offer a deal" motioning to Kushina and Minato who was still in spirit form

this caught the attention of the Demon Lord **"Kushina-chan I sorry I did not mean to attack Konoha and kill your husband I am sorry I understand if you hate me" **his voice showed how much guilt he had which was a lot

"Kyuubi I don't hate you if you listen to the deal that Kami has prepared" she smiled which caused him to wonder what she was referring to

"**Ok I will bite what is the deal you have for me" **he asked cautiously

"Simply put I free you and restore Minato here to the land of the living in return you become guardian and personal summon to Naruto and his clan that includes Kushina and Minato" motioning to the other

In the middle baby naruto fades into his own mindscape this shock all of the people there except Kyuubi

"**So this is your child Minato hmph looks like a miniature version of you"** he chuckles as he moved one of his tails to wrap around the child the other held their breaths wondering what he would do to their baby

They were relieved when the saw he only made a soft place for the baby to fall asleep which was evident when naruto snuggled into the tail and promptly fell asleep all smiled at the sight of the baby sleeping.

"Kami I agree to the terms of the deal and Minato I promise to protect your kit and your clan with my life if I have to that is my word as a kitsune" this statement shocked everyone, here was the mightiest of the tailed demons promising to sacrifice his life to keep their son safe

"Thank you Kyuubi if he is anything like me he is going to get in to all sorts of trouble" Minato chuckled

"Not to mention playing pranks, this village is doomed" his wife said shaking her head thinking about the trouble naruto would cause if he is anything like his father the other chuckled at this revelation

"Then let get you out of there shall we" Kami said walking up to the bars and removing the paper that had the kanji for seal on it instantly the bars disappeared and Kyuubi stepped out in his full glory.

"Lets go I wouldn't want to be here any longer than I have to" Kami said with that the four vanished

Real World

Kami and Minato appeared while kushina rose from where she was laying with that Kami turn to the Death god

"Kyuubi has agreed to the terms shinigami it is time to undo the seal and the deal" to which the death god only nodded and touched the seal on Naruto stomach.

The seal glowed orange then red as Kyuubi's chakra leaked out and poured next to the table taking on a form of a fox which later solidified in to his physical form

"**Well finally I am free now where is my wife and daughters" **to which Kushina pointed out the door and replied

"Down the road our clan house just ask the villagers if you get lost you are safe here" she smiled sweetly as the nine tailed fox bounded out the door "Now as for you Minato-kun" In a sickening sweet tone as she watched him become solid as soon as he was finished he was welcomed back with a fist

WHAM

Flying across the room to be embedded into the wall Subzero, Kami and Shinigami all cringed at what had happened to Arashi then shook their heads

With that Kami and the death god disappeared and returned to heaven.

"Do not think you are off just yet honey" she stated while picking up the baby "You have diaper duty and whatever else I decide to give you as punishment and that included late night baby care" she smiled _'Kami thanks it is good to have my husband back even if he is an idiot I love him so much'_ she thought

Up in heaven both said figures smiled _'you are welcome kushina-chan_'


	2. Chapter 2 AN Sorry

Hey guys I am putting some of my stories up for adoption. The ones you find with this message are the ones that I cannot continue on the basis that I don't remember where I was going. Please message me if you would like to continue it or revamp it.


End file.
